Dos amigas un amor
by katralita
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Tomoyo no se hubiese dado cuenta que tanto cariño a Sakura era algo más que amistad? Y si por primera vez Sakura no fuese tan despistada y se diera cuenta de que siente algo más por su mejor amiga. Songfic con Femslash largo
1. Chapter 1

_**Dos amigas, un amor**_

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Tomoyo no se hubiese dado cuenta que tanto cariño a Sakura era algo más que amistad? Y si por primera vez Sakura no fuese tan despistada y se diera cuenta de que siente algo más por su mejor amiga.

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captors es de la chicas de CLAMP y las canciones no son mías, jajaja, lo único mío es la historia.

Bueno aquí les dejó el primer capítulo de este largo multi-Songfic femslash, yuri y no sé que más, ojalá les guste.

Capitulo 1: Silencio

Como esos cuadros que aún están por colgar,

Como el mantel de la cena de ayer.

Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,

Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar.

-Sakura… amiga… ¿te pasa algo?- la joven azabache de cabello hasta la cintura intentaba llamar la atención de su compañera y mejor amiga- ¡SAKURA!

-¿Ha?- la castaña estaba sumida en su mundo, ¿Cómo era posible amar tanto a alguien y qué ese sentimiento no fuera correcto?, era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez escuchando la misma canción- ¿sucede algo Tomoyo?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo- dijo tomando asiento frente a su amiga- últimamente me esquivas, te alejas de mi con cualquier escusa tonta…

-Eso no es cierto- su voz era casi un susurro, era verdad se alejaba no porque así lo quisiera, sino porque debía, lo que estaba sintiendo hace tan poco la obligaba a alejarse.

Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té,

Como el infiel dice "nunca lo haré".

Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor,

Me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración.

-¡Sakura no mientas!- el grito había llamado la atención de todos sus compañeros en el salón de clases- algo sucede, ¿acaso no quieres ser mi amiga?

Sakura guardo silencio, como decirle eso precisamente, que ya no quería ser su amiga, que desde hace un tiempo a la fecha quería ser algo más, que sin un porque o un como se había enamorado de ella, de su mejor amiga.

-¿Es eso no?, ya no me quieres cerca- dijo Tomoyo con los ojos vidriosos.

-No, no eso- era cierto no quería que se alejara la quería cerca, aunque le hiciera daño a su corazón.

-¿Entonces?- su amiga parecía confundida, pero ella lo estaba mucho más guardando un sentimiento tan grande.

-No es nada, no me hagas caso, solo…

-Oye Tomoyo ¿quieres salir hoy conmigo?- un joven apuesto de cabello rubio se acercaba a ellas.

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar

Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.

Eres todo lo que más quiero

Pero te pierdo en mis silencios.

Mis ojos son dos cruces negras

Que no han hablado nunca claro.

Mi corazón lleno de pena

Y yo una muñeca de trapo.

Sakura no pudo evitar mirar a ese joven con una mirada de odio, estaba asiendo lo que ella quería, le estaba pidiendo una cita a la persona que más quería, que deseaba tener entre sus brazos, pero que no podía, que no debía ser, mas no lo podía evitar la quería como a ningún hombre había querido antes.

-Seguro Marcelo, no hay problema- respondió una confundida Tomoyo.

Esa fue la puñalada más fuerte que alguien pudo recibir en toda la vida, Sakura se sintió morir, la persona que tanto quería, que tanto amaba, no la amaba a ella, amaba a alguien más, una lágrima solitaria escapó por sus ojos, velozmente la borró para que nadie la pudiera ver, intentó volver a su libro, pero era imposible no podía avanzar, se encontraba leyendo la misma página, desde hace tanto tiempo, sin leer, pues su mente no estaba en el libro sino en ella, en su mejor amiga.

Volvió a sentir las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, en pocos minutos, tal vez solo en segundos no las podría callar y rompería a llorar, pero no podía permitirse llorar ahí frente a todos, frente a ella. No supo cómo, pero rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hasta el baño, en donde se encerró y dejó caer todas esas lágrimas, lágrimas de un amor imposible.

Cada silencio es una nube que va

Detrás de mí sin parar de llorar.

Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti,

Que me escuche hablar la luna de enero mirándote a ti.

-¿Sakura?- era la voz de su "amiga", lo único que logró fue acrecentar el dolor en su corazón- ¿Sakurita que te pasa?

¿Cómo responderle, como decirle que la ama?, no podía, no debía, ella era la niña correcta, la chica de buenas calificaciones, la niña buena, la que no haría nada en contra de las normas que le imponían, pero su corazón la estaba asiendo pasar por la peor de las jugarretas, por su peor momento, estaba sintiendo algo que todas sus normas le decía que era algo malo, pero que su corazón le reprochaba que eso era falso.

-¿Sakura, amiga?- la voz de Tomoyo estaba entrecortada, estaba triste.

No podía, no soportaba verla así, triste, llorando, y más si era por ella, tomando fuerzas de la nada secó todas sus lágrimas expuestas y aquellas que aún le quedaban por salir se las guardaría, al menos hasta que llegara el momento propicio para dejarlas salir, cuando ella no estuviera.

Movió lentamente el pestillo de la puerta, así la pudo ver, tenía los ojos rojos, al igual que ella, pero solo los pudo contemplar por un mísero segundo ya que se lanzó a sus brazos, esos brazos que la volvían loca, de los cuales no se quería separar, los cuales adoraba, pero que le asían tanto daño, saber que esos abrazos eran solamente de una profunda amistad y no de un amor, como el amor que ella sentía.

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar

Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.

Eres todo lo que más quiero

Pero te pierdo en mis silencios.

Mis ojos son dos cruces negras

Que no han hablado nunca claro.

Mi corazón lleno de pena

Y yo una muñeca de trapo

-No voy a salir con él- dijo la pelinegra rompiendo el silencio de minutos- si tú lo quieres, es tuyo, yo no me meteré entre Marcelo y tú.

¿Cómo decirle que ese muchacho no importaba, que no lo quería a él si no a ella?

-Eso no importa Tomo, si lo quieres sal con él- dijo Sakura rompiendo el abrazo y mirándola a sus ojos, esos ojos amatistas que la habían vuelto loca.

-Yo a él no lo quiero, solo le respondí por inercia amiga- la sinceridad se reflejaba en esos ojos amatistas, pero había algo más un brillo distinto- ya sé, para que se nos pase todo esto ¿Vamos a mi casa cuando terminen las clases?

¿Ir a su casa, estar con ella, ser feliz de tenerla cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos?

Sakura asintió con su cabeza, no podía hablar, su mente se encontraba lejos, su corazón y ese loco sentimiento llamado amor se había apoderado de ella de pies a cabeza, pero más que un amor, era el silencio, el miedo del silencio, de aquel que debía guardar para no lastimar a su mejor amiga y no ofender a los demás, aunque ese silencio le rompiera el corazón.

No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,

Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos

Pero el silencio es algo frio

Y mis inviernos son muy largos.

Y a tu regreso estaré lejos

Entre los versos de algún tango.

Porque este corazón sincero

Murió siendo muñeca de trapo.


	2. La verdad

Capítulo 2: La verdad

Siempre serás la niña que me llene el alma

Como un mar inquieto como un mar en calma

Siempre tan lejana como el horizonte.

Su cuarto de un rosado deslumbrante a los ojos, con decenas de peluches en todos los lugares y cubriendo gran parte de las paredes fotografías, en decenas de ellas se encontraban presentes ambas, con grandes sonrisas, pero eso ya era el pasado, eso era antes de descubrir ese sentimiento que tanto quería, pero a la vez odiaba.

Había estado tantas veces en ese cuarto, en el cuarto de su mejor amiga, en el cuarto de la persona que ahora amaba, tantas que eran imposibles de contar, pero ahora era distinto, todo lo era, al menos en su corazón, Sakura se encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza y su corazón se aceleró a mil cuando vio a Tomoyo entrar por la puerta con dos vasos de jugo.

Gritando en el silencio tú nombre en mis labios

Sólo queda el eco de mi desengaño, y sigo aquí

En mi sueño de seguirte amando...

-Toma Sakurita.

Tomoyo le ofreció un vaso de jugo, pero al cogerlo se pudo denotar el nerviosismo de la castaña, su mano tembló por completo al sentir un pequeño roce con su mejor amiga.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?

"No, no me encuentro bien, como podría estar bien si te amo y no te lo puedo decir, y debo actuar como si nada pasara, como si mi corazón no me ordenara besarte una y otra vez"

-Sí, solo estoy un poquitito nerviosa por el examen de mañana- mentira, mentira tras mentira y para acabar una sonrisa torcida.

-No te creo- Tomoyo cogió ambos vasos y los dejó en su mesa de noche, solo para voltearse y abrazar a su mejor amiga.

Ese abrazo la mataba y a la vez la deba vida, eso debía ser lo que todos llamaban morir por amor, saber que la persona que más amas te quiere, pero no te ama, saber que lo que tienes en tu corazón, nunca, jamás será correcto.

Será, será como tú quieras pero así será

Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más

Me quedaré colgada de este sentimiento.

Casi por instinto Sakura elevó su mirada y se encontró con esos ojos amatistas, que una vez más se encontraban vidriosos, a punto de llorar, al igual que los suyos, pero en esos ojos pudo observar algo más, un brillo, un brillo especial que nunca antes había visto en esos ojos.

Valor, valor era lo que le faltaba para encararla, para decirle que la amaba, pero si ella sentía lo mismo no le faltaría valor, tendría el valor necesario para enfrentar a su familia y a todo el mundo que les dijese que eso estaba mal, le sobraría valor si ella correspondía a sus sentimientos.

-Te amo…- fue un leve murmullo, pero llegó a los oídos de su amiga.

Por amarte así,

Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo

Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido,

Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo.

Por amarte así

A un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla

Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla

Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada

Por amarte así

Por amarte así

Por amarte...

Esos labios se encontraban inmóviles, Tomoyo no parecía poder responder, ni siquiera emitir un sonido, y eso dejaba loca a Sakura, quería saber la verdad, si su mejor amiga también había comenzado a sentir algo más por ella, si también la había comenzado a amar.

Sin palabras, solo con ver su mirada, una vez más en esos hermosos ojos se dibujaba un destello especial, dándole crédito, imaginando que sus propios ojos marrones no se habían equivocado, Sakura tomó impulso y beso esos labios que la volvían loca.

Un beso tímido, sin experiencia alguna, pero por el solo hecho de poder rosar esos labios, de que fueran de ella en ese preciso instante le dio el valor suficiente como para coger la cara de su mejor amiga, quien aun no respondía, y demostrarle que todo era real, intentar mostrarle por medio de ese beso todos los sentimientos que había guardado en su corazón.

Así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja

Por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra

Presa del amor q me negaste un día...

El beso continuaba, pero Sakura se sentía cada vez peor, su amiga, su gran y único amor no respondía, no asía nada, "¿Acaso me equivoqué y ella no siente lo mismo por mí?'", su mente volaba, en esa maldita posibilidad, hasta que lo sintió, Tomoyo comenzó a responder aquel beso con la misma intensidad, pasión y amor que ella, se querían se amaban y eso era todo lo que valía en ese instante, eso era todo lo que importaba.

El beso se extendió por unos minutos más, hasta que ambas muchachas se quedaron sin aire, aun así se fueron separando poco a poco.

En el rostro de Sakura una sonrisa se hizo presente, pero al ver el rostro de su mejor amiga, de su amor se borró al instante, al ver las lágrimas en la cara de Tomoyo.

Contando los segundos que faltan por verte

Haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte

Soñando hasta despierta por hacerte mía

-¿Su… sucede algo?- Sakura comenzó a tartamudear y como no si sabía en su corazón que esa respuesta podía ser la que le diera vida o muerte.

-Esto está mal… tu y yo… no podemos… tú lo sabes- la frase entrecortada de Tomoyo llegaba a los oídos de Sakura como un dardo para su corazón, pero sin romperlo, pues con esa frase también le había dado a entender que sentía igual que ella.

-No, no sé, ya no sé nada Tomo, solo sé que te amo- Sakura suavemente cogió la cara de Tomoyo y rosó sus labios- te amo.

Lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Tomoyo, quería llorar, sentían lo mismo, pero era algo prohibido, no entendía como, su mejor amiga, la siempre correcta, podía ir en contra de una de las leyes que todo el mundo había impartido, ¿de donde había sacado ese valor?

-Esto…- suspiró suavemente Tomoyo-tu sabes lo que pasará si es que alguien…

-¡No me importa!- Sakura gritó, era cierto ya no le importaban lo demás- no me importa lo que digan en la escuela, lo que digan nuestros amigos, nuestras familias, me da igual lo que diga el mundo entero, lo único que me importa en este instante es que te quiero, que te amo y que tú sientes lo mismo por mí.

Será, será como tú quieras pero así será

Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más

Me quedaré colgada de este sentimiento.

-Esto no puede ser- la voz de Tomoyo por fin se oía clara y fuerte- este sentimiento no está bien, no es bueno.

-Es amor, el amor nunca es malo- trató de convencerla una vez más Sakura.

-¿Y si no es amor?

Las últimas palabras de Tomoyo rompieron toda la ilusión, todos los sueños, rompieron por completo el corazón de Sakura.

-¿Me amas?- un susurró eso fue lo que salió de la boca de Sakura.

Por amarte así,

Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo

Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido,

Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo.

Un profundo silencio fue la única respuesta de Tomoyo, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo amar.

Sakura intentó ver a su amada a los ojos, pero esta no se lo permitió, corrió su rostro y lo cubrió con una de las tantas almohadas de la habitación, lo único que logró ver fue ese largo cabello azabache antes que sus propios ojos se comenzaran a cristalizar por las lágrimas de dolor que estaban por hacer su aparición, cogió su bolso y salió corriendo de esa casa, salió corriendo de ese lugar dejando a su amada atrás, dejando pedazos de su roto corazón regado por todos aquellos rincones en donde ambas habían compartido algún momento, pero el más grande estaba en ese cuarto, en aquel lugar, mudo testigo del momento más feliz de su vida, de ese beso, ese trozo de corazón se quedó ahí entre los labios de Tomoyo, después de todo Sakura sabía que no podía dejar de amarla.

Por amarte así

Aun paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla

Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla

Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada

Por amarte así

Por amarte así

Por amarte...

Jajajaj, lo subí rapidito, después de todo ya lo tengo escrito… casi completo (maldigo los finales, ¡nunca se me dan a la primera!) espero les haya gustado el capítulo, a mí me gustó la parte del beso… haaaaaaaa, como siempre Sakura tan valiente…


	3. El Adios

Aquí dejó el tercer capítulo del songfic, con una canción de mis grupos favoritos (y debo aceptar que la canción también me encanta) La quinta estación "La frase tonta de la semana"

Capítulo 3: Adiós

No seré yo quien te despierte cada mañana,

Como un chiquillo pegando gritos, frente a tu casa.

Ya no estaré detrás de ti cuando te caigas,

Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta

El día se encontraba nublado, durante toda la noche había llovido, al igual que en la habitación de Sakura, había llovido en su corazón y toda la tristeza que guardaba la compartió con su almohada bañada en dulces lágrimas de un amor no correspondido, de un amor prohibido, pero ya era de mañana y no debía llorar más, durante el duro camino a su casa la tarde anterior había tomado una decisión y su padre la había apoyado.

Sakura iba a paso lento a su escuela, como decir lo que tenía planeado, como marcharse de aquel lugar que había sido su hogar por tantos años, como decirle a sus maestros que se iba, como decirle a sus amigos que ahora se marcharía, como verla a la cara si se marchaba simplemente para no verla más, para no sufrir día a día con su presencia, para amarla en silencio y al mismo tiempo a distancia, ella sabía que sufriría teniéndola cerca o lejos, pero al menos a distancia podría intentar olvidarla.

No seré yo quien guié tus pasos,

Cuando te pierdas.

No seguiré quemando

Noches frente a tu puerta.

Ya no estaré para cargarte

Sobre mi espalda,

Pero no creo sinceramente

Que te haga falta.

Sabía que su decisión era la mejor, así Tomoyo también podría olvidar, olvidar los días compartidos, aquellas risas, aquellos llantos, los juegos de niñas, el beso, aquel beso que ella aun sentía, ese momento que para Sakura había sido el más feliz, su amor lo olvidaría y lo dejaría en el pasado, al igual que a ella, "No le haré falta"

Y sé que vas a estar mejor

Cuando me valla,

Y sé que todo va a seguir,

Como si nada.

Yo seguiré perdida entre aviones,

Entre canciones y carreteras.

Y en la distancia no seré más

Tú parte incompleta.

-Profesora disculpe- Sakura se encontraba nerviosa, su voz tiritaba, pero sabía que tenía que tener el valor para continuar con su decisión- profesora necesito hablar con usted.

-Seguro Kinomoto, venga por acá- al ver el rostro de la castaña, su ojos rojos por el llanto, con unas ojeras que asían imaginar que la muchacha no había dormido durante toda la noche y esa voz temblorosa, la profesora ya sabía que algo andaba mal- dime ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura no sabía cómo decirle la verdad, como decirle a su profesora, que había sido como una madre en esa escuela, que se iba, que se marchaba para no volver nunca más.

-Pro… profesora- Sakura temblaba de pies a cabeza- profesora esta… esta es… mi última semana aquí.

La cara de la profesora cambio de un momento a otro, no estaba enfadada, sino triste, su mejor alumna, su amiga prácticamente se marchaba, se iba de ahí.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que logró decir.

-Porque…- Sakura cerró sus ojos, no quería recordar el por qué de su adiós, no quería recordar a su mejor amiga, a su amor, pero no pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas volvieron a nacer.

En un gesto de cariño la profesora la abrazo, intentando de alguna u otra manera hacer que esas lágrimas se borraran, pero no lo lograba, corrían y corrían como si fuera una cascada, tras unos pequeños sollozos Kinomoto se pudo contener y guardar una vez más las lágrimas.

-¿El corazón?

Sakura solo asintió a la pregunta de su profesora, quería gritar la verdad, pero no podía de solo recordarla una punzada llegaba a su pecho.

Ya no había marcha atrás, ese mismo día en la tarde todos los papeles estarían listos, así la semana siguiente ya estaría lejos, lejos de ese amor que tanto le dolía.

Y sé que vas a estar mejor

Cuando me valla,

Y sé que todo va a seguir

Como si nada.

Mientras escribo sobre la arena

La frase tonta de la semana.

Aunque no estés para leerla,

En esta playa.

Cuando Sakura entró al salón intentó evitar las miradas de todos, corrió hasta su puesto y ocultó su rostro tras un libro, ya todo estaba hecho y en breves minutos todos se enterarían de la verdad, ella se marchaba, además no quería ver esos ojos amatistas cuando entraran por la puerta, esos ojos que tanto amaba y que le habían partido el corazón.

-Tomen asiento- la voz de la profesora parecía sepulcral, después de todo estaba poniendo la lápida sobre la castaña- tengo un anuncio que darles- miró de reojo a Sakura- tras esta semana la señorita Kinomoto nos abandona, se cambiara de escuela.

La lápida estaba puesta, ya se había sentenciado el castigo de ese amor prohibido, la distancia.

Tras las palabras de la profesora dos corazones se rompieron en trozos, dos corazones ya rotos, dos corazones que se amaban.

Tras un breve momento de silencio los murmullos comenzaron a aflorar, pero un grito los apagó a todos, un grito triste y desgarrador.

-¡¿Por qué?

-Señorita Tomoyo la decisión de Sakura es privada, a mí también me duele que se marche, pero ya todo está decidido y no hay marcha atrás.

No es que yo quiera

Convertirme en un recuerdo,

Pero no es fácil sobrevivir

A base de sueños.

No es que no quiera estar

Contigo en todo momento,

Pero esta vez no puedo darte

Lo que no tengo.

El cielo cambió y dejó caer una fuerte lluvia, el clima se había sincronizado con el corazón de una muchacha de cabello negro, ambos lloraban, pues sabían que ella, la persona que más quería, se marcharía para siempre y solo porque la había dañado, solo porque…

Entre canciones y carreteras.

Y en la distancia no seré más

Tú parte incompleta.

Y sé que vas a estar mejor

Cuando me valla,

Y sé que todo va a seguir

Como si nada.

La semana terminó rápidamente, ni una palabra habían cruzado ambas jóvenes, por miedo, por no querer recordar, por falta de valor, por… amor.

"Ella estará mejor cuando yo me vaya, se olvidará de mí y yo la intentaré olvidar, aunque sea una misión imposible, lo intentaré, aunque la amé, la amo y la amaré"

Mientras escribo sobre la arena

La frase tonta de la semana.

Aunque no estés para leerla,

En esta playa


	4. Sola

Capítulo 4: Sola

Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera

Mensaje tras mensaje preparándose a volar

Porque habías sido tú mi compañera

Porque ya no eres nada y ahora todo está demás

Una joven de largo cabello negro y profundos ojos amatistas se encontraba llorando desconsolada en su cuarto rosa, llorando, llorando por ella, por su mejor amiga, por la persona que más había querido en este loco mundo, se había marchado, se había ido como todo lo que había querido, pero esta vez era por ella, se había marchado por su culpa, se había ido para no volver.

Ahora el día parecía tener más horas, la escuela estaba más fría, las personas no las sentía igual, todo había cambiado, ya nada era lo que solía ser, porque ella no estaba, ahora nada tenía el más mínimo sentido.

Si no te supe amar no fue por ti

No creo en el amor y no es por mí

Si no te supe ver y te perdí

Si cada día que me diste has de sufrir

Volver a verte otra vez

Con los ojitos empapados en ayer

Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve

Con la promesa de aquel último café

Con un montón de sueños rotos

Volver a verte otra vez

Volver a verte otra vez

Con un montón de sueños rotos

"¿Por qué me hace tanta falta, porque no puedo evitar pensar en ella, por qué me falta algo?", su mente divagaba, algo faltaba, desde que Sakura se había marchado algo, una parte de ella misma, se había marchado con ella, ahora se encontraba sola, mal, tirada en su cama, sin querer probar bocado, solo quería llorar, quería morir, quería verla, lanzarse en sus brazos, quería… quería besarla, probar esos labios una vez más y volver a sentir ese calor, esa electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo una vez más, quería estar con ella. "Pero ella ya no está aquí, se marchó, tú la dejaste que se marchara, tu dejaste que se fuera tu verdadero amor"

Deje el orgullo atrás por un instante

Me prepare a estar sola una vez más

Si no te supe amar no fue por ti

No creo en el amor y no es por mí

Si no alcancé a entender y te perdí

Si cada día que me diste has de sufrir

-La amó- susurró levemente.

Por fin Tomoyo se daba cuenta de la verdad, la amaba, amaba a su mejor amiga, la amaba, era amor de verdad, "ya es tarde se marchó, se fue con su amor, se fue", levemente rozó sus labios con la punta de los dedos, pensando en ese beso, ese único beso que le había hecho sentir mil sentimientos juntos, amor, cariño, pasión, inocencia, todo, ahora ese era su único recuerdo de ella, de su amor.

Volver a verte otra vez

Con los ojitos empapados en ayer

Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve

Con la promesa de aquel último café

Con un montón de sueños rotos

Volver a verte otra vez

Volver a verte otra vez

Con un montón de sueños rotos

-Lucharé por ella, no me importa cómo, pero lucharé, se lo diré, le diré que la amo.

El día siguiente casi a gritos pidió, exigió, rogó por una respuesta, por saber dónde estaba su mejor amiga, su gran amor, pero nadie se apiado de ella y sus sentimientos, nadie le diría la verdad, o casi nadie…

-¿Profesora mandó a llamar?- el tono de voz de Tomoyo era uno triste, sin ánimos, sin fuerza, sin vida.

-Te escuché preguntar por Kinomoto.

Por primera vez en toda esa semana su corazón comenzó a latir casi fuera de control, su nombre provocaba eso, Sakura le provocaba eso.

-Sí, necesito…

-Hoy llega, hoy en la tarde espérala en el paradero frente al hospital ahí se bajará.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, podría verla una vez más, abrazarla, besarla, decirle la verdad, decirle que la amaba, que la amaría por siempre.

-Señorita Tomoyo- la llamó la profesora una vez más cuando ya se marchaba- no la vuelva a hacer sufrir.

-Nunca más profesora- contestó con una sonrisa llena de amor, llena de ese amor tan especial que solo ambas podían sentir.

Cuando el día hubo acabado, corrió, corrió como nunca lo había hecho, si era necesario esperarla todo el día y toda la noche lo haría, solo por decirle que la amaba, esperaría toda una vida, solo por volverla a ver.

Volver a verte otra vez

Con los ojitos empapados en ayer

Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve

Con la promesa de aquel último café

Con un montón de sueños rotos

Volver a verte otra vez

Volver a verte otra vez

Con un montón de sueños rotos


	5. Un amor imposible de olvidar

Capítulo 5: Un amor imposible de olvidar

Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje

Con rumbo hacia lo desconocido

No sé si algún día vuelva a verte

No es fácil aceptar haber perdido.

Una semana lejos, una tortura para su corazón, lejos de su familia, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de ella, de esa persona que le robó corazón, de sus ojos amatistas, de su cabello negro, de sus labios sabor cereza, lejos de Tomoyo.

La semana se había hecho eterna para Sakura, clases sin sentido para ella, deberes sin terminar, personas desconocidas y un vacio en el corazón, ese vacío que tenía nombre y apellido, que la hacía llorar noches y días, que la asía convertirse en una muerta en vida.

Por más que suplique no me abandones

Dijiste no soy yo es el destino

Y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba

Tenía que elegir otro camino.

Sus pensamientos veinticuatro horas al día iban para ella, para su amor prohibido, para su amor no correspondido "La amo" ese era su único pensamiento amar a alguien que solo la veía como una amiga, que solo la quería como una hermana, a alguien que no la amaba.

Sakura no podía evitar recordar ese beso, ese único beso que lo marcó todo, ese beso de amor, de un amor tan profundo, de un amor imposible.

De que me sirve la vida

Si no la vivo contigo

De que me sirve la esperanza

Si es lo último que muere

Y sin ti ya la he perdido.

El viaje se le había hecho en extremo largo, en vez de un par de horas parecía que fuesen días lo que llevaba en ese largo autobús, solo quería volver a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y volver a llorar, llorar una vez más por ella, por su amor, por su corazón.

Miró por la ventana intentando observar el paisaje, pero no podía, solo la veía a ella, tal y como le había pasado toda la semana, la veía en todos los rincones, en todos los rostros, en cada lugar, "Después de todo ella está aquí en mi corazón y nunca se marchará"

De que me sirve la vida

Si eres lo que yo pido,

Voy detrás de tu ternura

Pero no me queda duda

Que me dejas sin tus besos.

Escucha bien amor lo que te digo

Pues creo no habrá otra ocasión

Para decirte que no me arrepiento

De haberte entregado el corazón.

Sabía que debía olvidarla, pero no podía, no lo haría, la amaba mucho y no se arrepentía de amarla, jamás había sentido algo así, algo tan fuerte y poderoso, algo que la hizo cambiar, que hizo que no le importará, por primera vez, la opinión de los otros, solo su corazón, por primera vez había pensado y actuado por su corazón y eso había sido recompensado por un beso, un efímero beso, que hubiera deseado durara toda la vida, que fuera para siempre, que deseaba repetirlo, pero eso era imposible, pues su amor no la amaba.

Por más que suplique no me abandones

Dijiste no soy yo es el destino

Y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba

Tenía que elegir otro camino.

De que me sirve la vida

Si no la vivo contigo

De que me sirve la esperanza

Si es lo último que muere

Y sin ti ya la he perdido.

Al fin había llegado, por fin estaba ahí de vuelta en su hogar.

Mientras bajaba del autobús vio una figura conocida era Tomoyo ahí parada frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa "Es solo mi imaginación, es solo porque deseo verla, porque deseo estar con ella"

De que me sirve la vida

Si eres lo que yo pido,

Voy detrás de tu ternura

Pero no me queda duda

Que me dejas sin tus besos.


	6. Para el amor no hay imposibles

Capítulo 6: Para el amor no hay imposibles

A veces me hace falta una razón

Para seguir creyendo en el amor

Una mirada de complicidad

Que diga te quiero sin hablar

Ahí frente a sus ojos estaba la persona que tanto amaba, al fin había llegado, la espera de tantas horas en ese frio lugar la recompensaba esa mirada chocolate, tenerla cerca y por fin poder decir la verdad, decirle que la amaba.

Pero algo no marchaba bien, la castaña solo le había visto, solo le había dedicado una efímera mirada y se marchaba, como si ella no estuviese ahí "¿Acaso ya se olvido de mi, acaso no quiere tenerme cerca?"

-¡Sakura!

A veces me hace falta una lección

Para saber cuál es la dirección

Cuando me pierdo en la oscuridad

Y nadie me puede rescatar

"Me acaba de gritar, pero eso es imposible, una alucinación no puede hablar", la mente de Sakura comenzó a divagar en cientos de posibilidades, pero cada una más improbable que la anterior, lo único que tenía en mente en ese instante era que no quería sufrir más, sobre todas las cosas no quería voltear y darse cuenta que todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

-¡Sakura!

Otro gritó más llegó a sus odios, pero esta vez era un grito desesperado y cargado de tristeza, ahora estaba claro esos gritos no eran su imaginación, lentamente, temblando de pies a cabeza dio media vuelta para ver directo a los ojos a la persona que la gritaba.

Entonces me hacen falta los besos que me regalabas

Todo se ilumina cuando tú respiras

Y mira hasta donde voy

Si tú me besas hoy

Mira hasta donde voy

Si tú me elevas

Al fin la tenía ahí frente a ella mirándose directo a los ojos, ahora podía ver esos hermosos ojos chocolate que no se había podido sacar de la mente durante todos esos días que estuvieron separadas, lo único que quería era correr asía ella, abrazarla y besarla una vez más.

-¿Tomoyo?- la voz de Sakura logró sacar a la pelinegra de su mente.

Sin saber si su mente le había dado la orden a sus pies de moverse o si había sido su corazón, corrió a los brazos de la persona que tanto amaba y desesperadamente buscó sus labios, los cuales rozó una y otra vez hasta fundirse en un beso, en un hermoso gesto de amor, un beso tierno, pero apasionado; en el instante en que sus labios se separaron un poco de los de su compañera sintió como esta última sonreía y Tomoyo no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, por fin después de largos días de soledad y noches de llanto estaban juntas, a tientas buscó la cabeza de Sakura con sus manos rosando su mejillas, tocando su cuello y escondiéndose finalmente en su cabello marrón alborotado para atraerla nuevamente para besarla una vez más.

A veces me provocan confusión

Las voces que hablan a mí alrededor

Luego me pierdo en la oscuridad

Y nadie me puede rescatar

Entonces me hacen falta los besos que me regalabas

Todo se ilumina cuando tú respiras

Y mira hasta donde voy

Si tú me besas hoy

Mira hasta donde voy

Si tú me elevas

Mira hasta donde voy

El beso concluyó de manera lenta, ninguna de las dos se quería separar, al separarse se sonrieron y miraron a los ojos, ya no eran necesarias las palabras, se conocían desde pequeñas así que desde hace mucho sabían lo que la otra pensaba con solo verse a los ojos y en ese instante ambas pensaban y sentían lo mismo: Amor.

Sabían que el futuro sería un calvario, una guerra tras otra, pero lucharían por su amor, pues tal como dijo Sakura no hay amor malo, pues ellas eran dos amigas y un amor, su amor.

Si tú me besas hoy llegaré hasta el Sol

Si tú me llevas, si tú me llevas

Mira hasta donde voy

Mira hasta donde voy


End file.
